Darkness's Wish
by ShadowDestroyerOfTime
Summary: An attempt at a Zelda Fanfic with a moral. sorry if it isnt that good, my previous Fic had hardly any reviews, so im still pretty novice at writing.


**My first fanfiction in a long time, I hope this one is well received unlike my last attempt. This time, the hero is none other than the most epic Zelda character of all time…**

Darkness's Wish:

"Finally…" a voice came from the light, "The mirror. Now I can attain the perfect servant." When I heard this I was shocked, servant? Ha! He obviously doesn't know what this mirror is… that was a mistake on my part, I was then knocked out.

I woke up, my entire body aching. I saw the world, which I never had before. I was born in darkness, made of darkness and lived in darkness, but now I see light. I saw a man with orange hair and dark skin. 'So,' I thought, 'this is the man I have taken from.' I then looked and noticed that I had a sword as he did not.

"So," the man started, and as he turned around said, "You have finally awakened." He reeked of darkness and evil, which should not be possible. "Ah, you think you are my reflection." He then said, as if he could read my mind.

"You mean I'm not?" I asked, curious how I couldn't be.

"no, yet I am your father in this world." He said then pointed to the mirror I once resided in. "I have taken you out for a purpose, one of destiny."

"I've heard that before." I replied as I leaned against the wall crossing my arms.

"Yes, of course you have, but the fool trapped you inside of another object instead of letting you take your true form." He said as he walked closer. But wait, how does he know…

"Who are you and how do you know about the Wind Fish?" I said as I took out my sword and pointed it at him.

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself; I am Gannondorf, King of the Gerudos and, as of late, Hyrule. I know about the Wind Fish because I wanted you to be free." He said as he stepped closer.

"Then, who am i? I can only be the dark reflection of he who appears in the mirror." I said, curious of his response.

"Ah, yes. The greatest threat to my rule is a boy named Link, who some believe is the Hero of Time."

"Link!?" I yelled, the same man who defeated me and woke the Wind Fish!? But how!?

"Don't worry, it is not the same one, probably a reincarnation. But you, you are his reflection, you are Dark Link." His words calmed me a little, but I still can't believe that Link could be reincarnated. But now I am him, and he is me, I now have great untapped power. But… for some reason I am still saddened…

"So, if he is the hero of time, and I am his reflection, that means I shall destroy time, and defeat him." But something about this statement saddened me…

"Soon, but not yet. First I shall train you to be even stronger than Link." Gannondorf said with glee.

I could explain the training I went through, but that would take too long and is not the important part of my story, but the only thing that didn't change during this period of training was my sadness.

"It appears that Link is headed to the water temple." Gannondorf told me as I bowed to him, "would you like to go and give him a message?"

"It would be an honor my lord." I said as I stood up to walk out. After a couple of steps I turned and asked, "are you sure I can win? Your own shadow lost, though the mirror was not made to create a dark beings shadow."

"I would be surprised if you didn't finish him off, even if it was with your last breathe." Ah, now I see. He sees me to be the same as Link, he only wants all existences of Link destroyed, including me. I am but a temporary weapon to him, but I shall prove him wrong. I shall destroy Link!

Now, thinking back on those words, they were sad words… but they did start to show the source of my sadness. My journey to the temple was easy with Gannondorf's minions all over to help guide me. But the battle I faced in the temple was tough. And it was on my way there that I found the source of my sadness, and it made me want to kill link even more.

*Inside the Water Temple*

I'm waiting, using the power of darkness to create illusions in this room, trying to find the most fitting. I finally decided a lone dead tree on a small island of sand was good enough. I waited by the tree for Link to make his way in here. When he did though I saw something strange. I saw a fairy, one that Link saw as a friend. It made me even more furious, so I jumped out and attacked Link.

"watch out!" the fairy cried.

"What is it Navi?" Link yelled at the fairy, Navi is it?

"It's your…" The fairy was about to say something but I interrupted it.

"I can speak for myself you flying idiot!" I yelled at the fairy. I then deflected Link's blade and said, "I am your shadow, your darkness, your opposite, I am Dark Link!" I then swung my sword at him but he knocked it out of my hand and pushed me down.

"So," he said as he pointed his blade at my throat, "You are just another being of Darkness." He was about to swing his sword at me when I used my dark powers to appear behind him, sword in hand.

"Die!" I cried, "Die and let me LIVE!" I then swung at him, he moved enough out of the way not to get brutally injured, but I still cut him none the less.

"What do you mean so you can live?" he asked. Truth is, I wasn't 100% sure, but then I started speaking the answer.

"All I am is you. My existence is just to be you. But who am I? What am I? As long as you exist I am just another you, but if you cease to exist I become my own person." By this point I completely broke down and fell to the ground crying, "I just want to be my own. I just want to be me…"

At this he just looked at me blankly, not being able to understand… he just walked off, leaving me there… So my wish you ask? It is to be my own person. To be what I want, not what others want me to be. If you live your life doing what others want then who are you? Those that don't be themselves are the same as dead, so go out, say no every once in a while. Be yourself so you can be free.

**I wanted a story with a moral behind it, and I think I might have just failed. I hope you at least make a review so I know what you liked or didn't about the story. Also, forgive me if I just failed at a fanfic, my last one didn't get much for reviews so I wasn't able to improve then either.**


End file.
